


A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia: RainWing Mating Habits

by RedactedMaterials



Series: Pyrrhian Mating Habits [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dragon sex, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Lemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Incest, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Sex, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedMaterials/pseuds/RedactedMaterials
Summary: RainWing mating is somewhat comparable to that of the MudWings and SkyWings. While RainWings occasionally decide on a set 'mate,' they have no central family unit, relying instead on the collective efforts of the tribe for dragonet care. Because of plentifulness of food and the shared dragonet care, RainWings have little reason to attempt to curb their population, and let it grow at the natural rate. They don’t limit mating to their singular 'mate,' and instead interbreed with the entirety of the tribe, promoting genetic diversity.
Relationships: Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire)
Series: Pyrrhian Mating Habits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia: RainWing Mating Habits

Glory thought she was going to be sick. She turned away, her scales turning a dark purple in shame. She uncomfortably grinded her legs together, attempting to hide the embarrassingly wet arousal of her slit. “What is this?” she glanced at Jambu in half concern, half anger. “Is this some kind of joke?”

Jambu looked a bit confused. “Joke?” he asked. “What’s so funny?”

“You know, that!” Glory shouted, pointing a claw at two of her loyal subjects, only two of the many committing their heinous acts on the pavilion.

One of the RainWings was on his back, wings spread out, as he shuddered back and forth. His mate was on top of him, wrapping her tongue around his member, stroking it up and down as he attempted to control himself from ramming his hips into her face. Her head was nestled carefully between his hind legs, as she lay her body on top of his tail. His tail snaked beneath her body, slithering down the fragile scales of her underbelly before crawling to her slit. He knotted the end of his prehensile tail in a ball, and shoved it in and out of her lips, warm moisture dripping off it. She moaned in pleasure, grinding back and forth on her mate’s soaked tail as she gently placed his member in her muzzle, and gently suckled down on it.

Glory shakily turned back to Jambu. This was wrong! She couldn’t let herself be aroused by this public display. She moved a foreclaw to her slit, attempting to rub her musky arousal off it, but that only made things worse. She fidgeted back and forth, trying to look at her brother with a straight face and toning down the pink tones of embarrassment that had curled around her scales. She looked around for Deathbringer, hoping he wouldn’t be there to watch. Was he the mastermind behind this entire scheme, just to shame her? Where was he, anyways?

The male RainWing turned to Glory, and seeing her expression, his scales turned a sky blue in worry. His mate immediately stopped her suckling.

“Your Majesty, what’s the matter?” she asked in concern, pre-cum and saliva dripping down her fangs and onto her mate’s belly. Glory visibly saw his throbbing member, moisture rolling down it and onto his taint. “Do you need assistance?”

Glory thought for a moment, then realized what assistance entailed. “I’m good!” she screeched in alarm. She turned back to Jambu. “Pleeese tell me what’s going on here,” she begged.

Jambu thought for a moment, confused. “Well,” he explained, “when RainWings come of age, they’re allowed to join in on breeding time. It’s like sun-time, except more fun and you get to meet new dragons and such.

Glory moved a claw to her slit again, accidentally. “Shouldn’t they be doing this, in, you know, private?” she uncomfortably asked.

“In private?” Jambu asked, alarmed. “I suppose, if you want to, but why would you do that? This is much more enjoyable, and you get to be with all types of dragons!”

“But, I’m with Deathbringer,” Glory protested, “he’s my mate. Wouldn’t it be bad if I, er, bred with other dragons?”

“Why would it be?” Jambu puzzled.

“What if I had eggs with someone else? Who would be the father? How would our family work?”

Jambu snorted, laughing. “Family? We’re RainWings, not stuck-up IceWings. Everyone here is family!”

Glory thought for a moment. She supposed that was true. RainWings didn’t exactly have families, did they? They just lumped all their eggs in a pile and took care of them collectively.

“Well?” Jambu impatiently asked. “Are you going to join in, or not? It’s kind of an important RainWing tradition, you know, and I think that a lot of us would feel a lot more confident if you joined in.”

Glory noticed that Jambu’s pink member was peeking out from his slit. Small ridges lined it, like the ones on a dragon’s back. It was all she could do not to think about ridges like those rubbing along the inside of her entrance, bumping against her clit. Wet moisture dripped from her entrance as she imaged Deathbringer ferociously mounting her, burying his member deep within.

“Give me a minute,” Glory groaned. Her libido was overpowering her, and she could smell her own musk. She tried to turn away from the couple in front of her.

“Alright!” Jambu agreed. “Hopefully I’ll see you later.”

The neon pink prince trotted over to a young RainWing Glory had talked to once or twice, Loris. Jambu bent down, touching his chin to the ground, and lifted his tail up. Loris stuffed his snout up against Jambu’s hole, as the pink dragon’s tail shuddered. He gave the RainWing’s opening a lick, hungrily thrusting his tongue within Jambu.

Jambu’s eyes rolled back, and he moaned in pure pleasure. Loris’ tongue flicked back and forth, causing Jambu to convulse. After Loris had made sure his mate was properly prepared, he took his tongue out, and put his forelegs on Jambu’s back, preparing to mount. He moved his throbbing cock to the base of Jambu’s tail, and gently poked Jambu’s hole with it.

Jambu cried out in lust as Loris suddenly shoved his cock deep within Jambu. Jambu took it with ease, and pushed back against Loris, his own member at full length and dripping with precum. Loris panted as he started to move against Jambu, starting out slowly, but quickly moving to a pace in which he was slamming his hips roughly against his mate’s puckering red hole, his cock going deep within. Jambu’s scales lit up in an array of colors as he moved with his mate in unison, thrusting his own hips to oppose Loris’ motions.

Suddenly, Jambu squealed as Loris’ member hit his prostate. His sphincter tightened around Loris, trapping his mate’s expanding knot within. Jambu’s member spurted out sticky white cum onto his front claws and belly as ripples of pleasure shook through him.

Glory looked away to the other dragons. All of them were doing similar activities. She wanted to be disgusted, but she was just too fucking  _ horny _ . She couldn’t stand it anymore. She carefully entered the pavilion, making sure to avoid running into any of the fucking couples. Or threesomes. In fact, there were all numbers of RainWings in groups of diverse sizes. Maybe sticking with just one other dragon would be easiest for now.

She looked around, when suddenly she saw a SandWing pleasuring a RainWing with her tongue, flicking her tongue around her partner’s slit. Glory realized in alarm that it was Sunny, recognizing her adopted sister instantly. In worry, she wondered how long Sunny had known about this.

Glory turned away, to find another RainWing bowing to her. “Tamarin?” Glory asked. “Er, it’s alright, you don’t have to bow.”

The blind RainWing raised her head, and smiled. “Would you like it if I pleasure you?” she asked. “You seem to be quite aroused; I could smell your musk from halfway across the pavilion.”  
“Er,” Glory stuttered. Part of her wanted to tell Tamarin to leave. She liked Tamarin as a friend -- but not a mate. Yet, that didn’t seem to matter much for the RainWings, and Glory’s pulsating horniness was too much to resist. “I mean, if you want to.”

“Certainly, your majesty,” Tamarin whispered. She walked around to Glory’s backside. The queen cautiously raised her tail, unsure of what to expect. Tamarin gently nuzzled Glory’s slit, causing her to grunt in pleasure. Tamarin pulled away. “Do you enjoy that?” she asked.

“Y-yeah, you’re good,” Glory stuttered. She’d played with herself plenty of times, but this was her first time with a partner. In a way, she was glad it was Tamarin, instead of Deathbringer. Tamarin wouldn’t care if Glory messed something up, whereas Deathbringer would never let it go.

Tamarin stroked Glory’s tail with her smooth snout, curling it around her horns. Glory tightened her tail it in apprehension. Tamarin’s tongue slipped out of her mouth, and flicked against Glory’s clit, lapping up her juices. Waves of pleasure immediately passed through Glory, shaking her from scale to scale. “ _ More, _ ” Glory begged, stomping her hind legs up and down.

“Stop moving, silly,” Tamarin chuckled, “I can’t help you when you’re flapping around like a toucan.”

Glory did as Tamarin asked, and tried to settle herself down. She needed more of this pleasure. Tamarin’s smooth tongue dove into Glory’s slit, stretching it wide. The spit mixed with Glory’s wetness, as Glory tightened her tail around Tamarin’s horns, moving them closer together. Glory closed her eyes, and let the sensation of Tamarin’s tongue wash over her, moving in and out, stretching and rubbing. Suddenly, ripples of ecstasy burst through Glory, as she clenched around Tamarin’s tongue. She orgasmed as Tamarin pulled her tongue from Glory’s slit, flicking around her clit and draping down the smooth scales surrounding her sex. Glory shook, her legs almost buckling in fleshly pleasure when she smelt the musk of another dragon, right in front of her nose.

Two claws landed between Glory’s wings, and she opened her eyes in surprise. Grey NightWing scales were above her snout, with the limp member of another dragon dripping cum on Glory’s nose. “Miss me?” Deathbringer asked. “It looks like you’ve had some fun.”

“I was wondering when you’d get here,” Glory sniped back, “you’ve left me a bit unattended, for my personal bodyguard. What if a cute NightWing attempted to assassinate me? I’d have no one to yell insults as I disarmed him.” Glory shook, slightly nervous. She didn’t know if this was Deathbringer’s first time. What if she messed up? What if she accidentally hurt him?

More spunk dripped from Deathbringer’s member messily onto her snout. Glory her tilted her head up slightly to lick it. It twitched, starting to return to its full length.

“Mmm,” Deathbringer moaned. “Yeah, just like that.”  
“Shut up,” Glory playfully hissed, “you’re ruining the moment.” She took his member into her muzzle, suckling gently on its tip. It was larger than she’d expected it to be. As Glory moved further up it, precum dripped into her mouth, filling it with the taste of her mate.

Deathbringer moaned again as Glory moved more of his member in her mouth, getting closer to the base. It pulsed and stiffened as Glory sucked hard around his shaft. His hips squirmed from side to side, rubbing his underbelly on top of her horns. Deathbringer moved his claws further back, half-lying down on his RainWing mate. He tried to still his hips, ignoring the primal urge to buck them forward and hump his cock into the back of Glory’s mouth until her throat was filled with his sticky cum.

Glory grabbed Deathbringer’s tail, and pulled it closer to her, shoving his entire cock into her fragile mouth. His claws gently scraped along Glory’s back as she pulled him forward. As she sucked hard on it, she extended her forked tongue beneath, drawing her tongue along his taint, up until it reached the base of his member. Deathbringer moaned in pleasure as Glory continued to suck, gulping up his precum.

“Keep doing that,” Deathbringer ordered. Glory went down on him harder, until his stiff member was pulsating, ready to burst. Deathbringer groaned, when suddenly, Glory lowered her head and pulled Deathbringer’s tail, causing him to gently roll onto his back.

“Hey!” Deathbringer cried out. “I was just about to finish!”

Glory smirked, and stepped over his tail, placing her forelegs on his breast, and her back paws in front of his, pinning his leathery wings to the ground. She rubbed her front claws around his chest scales, pinching his muscles. He squirmed.

“Finishing before the queen?” Glory asked with a sly grin. “How treasonous.”

She rubbed her wet slit on Deathbringer’s underbelly, her juices leaving a wet trail on his grey scales. She moved it backwards until Deathbringer’s quivering member was beneath it, the soft spines on his cock rubbing against Glory’s clit. She lifted her forelegs off Deathbringer, sitting up on her hind legs, her sex held just above Deathbringer’s.

Deathbringer used the extra space Glory had granted him to take his forepaws and place them on Glory’s hips, pulling himself up slightly. He gently caressed his mate with his paws, rubbing them up and down her hips, feeling each of her scales, bright hues of dandelion and indigo swirling around his touch. He spread his hind legs apart, allowing Glory to sink down between them. She wrapped her prehensile tail tight around Deathbringer. “You ready?” he asked.

Glory nodded, and lowered her hips, the tip of Deathbringer’s cock entering her, spreading her lips apart. She squirmed, and looked down. There was quite a lot to go. She’d tried plenty of times with her own claws, but it was just so different with another dragon.

“You got it?” Deathbringer asked, a patronizing air of pride in his voice. “Too much for you?”

“Just give me a moment,” Glory snarled, putting a little more frustration in her voice than she intended. She lowered herself a bit further,  _ slowly _ . It was a bit painful at first, but the pain slowly turned into pleasure, and wet moisture dripped down Deathbringer’s spined cock. That might be a bit uncomfortable pulling out.

Glory continued moving down. It was getting easier the more Deathbringer’s member was inside her, stiffly pulsing and stretching her fleshy walls apart, where they were uncovered by the hard scales that covered the rest of her body. She took a deep breath in as she prepared to go the rest of the way, smelling the musks of her and her mate, merged together in unison.

“Good job,” Tamarin congratulated Glory. Wait, Tamarin? Glory realized in alarm. Was she watching all this? She looked behind her, and saw not only Tamarin, but a number of her other subjects watching her and Deathbringer intensely, some of them even pausing their pleasure-making to do so. She turned a pale pink in embarrassment.

“Nothing to see here!” Glory shouted. “Go back to your fucking!”

The RainWings slowly turned away, and Glory took in another breath of her and Deathbringer’s musk, enveloping her senses. She turned back to her mate, who was patiently waiting for her to continue. Glory shrunk inwards a little, ashamed that she had let, what, half the RainWing tribe watching her pause her and Deathbringer’s lovemaking.

She focused again on her mate. Deathbringer caressed her hips again, moving his claws to the top, and applying a gentle downwards pressure. He lifted his head up, lightly pecking her on her cheek. Glory lowered her claws to just below Deathbringer’s chest, and pushed her hips back, slamming onto his. She felt a jolt of pain, but it quickly subsided.

Glory raised her hips again, heavily breathing as Deathbringer’s spines scraped against her insides. Her fluids dripped onto Deathbringer’s belly, rolling down it and creating a glossy effect on his scales. As each of his gentle spines exited her, a shiver of pleasure shook through Glory’s body.

After all of his member was out of her body, except for his pointed tip, Glory started to go down again. This time, it was a lot easier and quicker. After she got to the bottom, she raised her hips again. Slowly, she started to go into a pace, moving her hips up and down.

Deathbringer’s claws pushed down on Glory’s hips, both synchronising his rhythm to hers, and allowing him to penetrate even deeper within Glory’s slit. She let out small moans as the two’s fucking intensified, Deathbringer’s hips moving against Glory’s own, faster and faster.

“You’ve done pretty well!” Deathbringer announced as he slammed his hips into Glory’s, then brought them back out again.

An idea crept through Glory’s mind. “What, you think you could do better?” Glory asked. She unwrapped her tail around Deathbringer’s, and placed it in her own mouth, wetting it with her saliva.

“Maybe,” Deathbringer moaned, too busy humping his member deep into Glory’s slit to notice what she was doing.

Glory twisted her wet prehensile around, and rubbed it down Deathbringer’s taint, smirking as she did so. She moved it further back, until it reached his sphincter, tight and unused. She rubbed it around in a small circle.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Deathbringer said in alarm, noticing Glory’s plan too late. 

She placed her forearms on his chest, pinning him down to the ground, even as she continued slamming his hips into her. “Just seeing if you can do better,” she grinned.

Glory gently inserted the tip of his tail into Deathbringer’s hole, stretching it open. Deathbringer attempted to squirm away in discomfort, but Glory held him pinned to the ground. “You got it?” Glory mocked. “Too much for you?”

“Maybe we should try this anot--” Deathbringer suddenly groaned as Glory’s tail plunged further into him, spreading his hole wide.

“C’mon, don’t want to see how much you can take?” Glory teased, twisting her tail back and forth within him as she continued to slam her hips down, Deathbringer’s stiff member sliding in and out of her. “I’ve got an entire tail here, just  _ waiting _ to find a home.” Deathbringer gulped as he scanned up and down her tail, almost as long as his entire body, its base as thick as one of his legs.

“Just a little further?” Glory suggested. She moved her tail in more as Deathbringer uneasily accepted it. She twitched it around, touching all corners of his rectum, when suddenly Deathbringer cried out in pleasure and clenched his muscles around her tail as she reached his prostate.

She flicked the end of her tail up and down, vibrating around Deathbringer’s prostate as he began to ferociously hump against her in pleasure. She pinned him down with her hips, and felt his knot begin to expand inside her, locking the two together.

Deathbringer’s knot quickly swelled up, pulling and stretching the sensitive spots on Glory’s entrance. His hot fluids emptied out inside her, filling her up. Glory squeezed her hind legs together, and her claws grabbed onto Deathbringer’s shoulders. A small dribble of his cum escaped from his knot, dripping onto his flashy grey scales. She rocked her body back and forth, trying to free herself from the hold his pumping cock had on her, but to no avail.

Glory slowly removed the end of her tail from Deathbringer’s hole, causing him to tremble and convulse in sensation. When it was finally all the way out, Deathbringer let out a great moan in relaxation.

Glory attempted to lift herself up, but Deathbringer’s knot wouldn’t let her go. His hips lifted up, attached to her. Her entrance wouldn’t open far enough to let Deathbringer’s knot out.

Glory gave up in defeat, and lay her whole body on Deathbringer, the last of his cum still shooting into her, lining the walls off her entrance, and futilely pushing his knot away. Still tied to him, Glory looked into his eyes, their heads lying next to each other. “There, that wasn’t all bad,” Glory said.

“Maybe, but a little more warning would be preferred next time,” Deathbringer suggested, his sphincter still a bit sore.

Glory was glad there would be a next time. She had certainly enjoyed this, and hoped that next time they could even last a little longer. She rested her head on his chest, nuzzling up in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> A lemon I wrote years ago that I added here because someone on Discord suggested it.


End file.
